


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXVIII: Kylo’s kinky collection

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars, The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Rey is about to discover some ugly truths
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XXVIII: Kylo’s kinky collection

Noticing his reluctance, Rey reprised her conclusion:  
‘You shouldn’t care so much for Hux’s accusations. After all, half of them are true. You did kill Snoke...’  
‘About that... I hate to be the one breaking it to you, but, officially, it’s you who killed Snoke...’  
‘What are you talking about?’ asked Rey, but Kylo continued unabashed:  
‘...and you were foolish enough to leave a witness, too.’  
‘What witness?’  
‘Me.’  
She exploded:  
‘That’s the gratitude I get for sparing your life?’  
‘I am very grateful, but Hux insisted on putting a substantial reward on your head. I simply couldn’t refuse him, lest he suspected I lied. But if it makes you feel any better, I doubled the reward he first offered.‘  
‘How kind of you!’ she replied with unfeigned sarcasm.  
‘Just for you to know how precious you are to me...’  
She was far too upset to take notice, boiling inside due to his blatant injustice.  
‘How come Hux — how come anyone believed your accusations?!’  
‘I doubt they did... But the footage shows clearly how you raged against Snoke like a fiend while it altogether fails to capture the subtle hand movement during your execution... A masterful turning point, I might say. By the way, you’re welcome!’  
‘For tagging me a murderer?’  
‘Now, don’t play the innocent with me, Rey! You would have killed Snoke yourself if you had the chance.‘  
‘Is Hux blind not to see that afterwards we engaged in battle against the guards?’  
‘The official account is that the cameras got damaged from the fire so no footage of our fight together was saved... But you are right, Hux has seen the video of us fighting together. He had the nerve to go through my personal collection!’  
Just when she thought she has heard everything, his confession reached new bewildering peaks.  
‘Why would you even consider keeping incriminatory footage?’ she uttered despondently.  
‘Excuse me, but that fight was a masterpiece! Plus, I only kept the footage for the Supreme Leader’s personal use...’ he concluded with a silky smile.  
‘I’m sorry I’ve asked...’ she answered, somewhat appalled, only for him to add:  
‘...alongside the footage from your interview...’  
There was something in his voice that had her blush instantly, while leaving her speechless for some seconds. Struggling through her scrambled thoughts, she shyly reprised to put an end to the growingly awkward silence:  
‘It was an interrogatory... Never mind that! How come Hux has not exposed you by now?’  
‘I made sure he didn’t remember anything of his trespassing. An old Jedi method used on Darth Revan in the times of old...’ he explained with a grin. ‘Come to think of it, my training as a Jedi did pay! It enhances my control as Supreme Leader. Apparently Jedi also use to impose control over other people’s mind...’ he observed, very much amused.  
She put an end to his ramblings by ardently resuming her argumentation:  
‘Imagine I was on the targeted planet, a nobody among millions of nobodies. Would you destroy it then? Just give me the coordinates, please!’  
‘‘If I did anything to prevent this from happening, they’d take me for and indecisive individual. There’s nothing I can do about it.’  
‘If course you can... Master Ren’  
Given the circumstances, he was more shocked than pleased to hear her addressing him in this manner:  
‘Oh, blast! I promised, haven’t I?’  
‘Anything but abdication, you said...’ Rey reminded his exact words.  
He pondered for a while, then replied:  
‘I’ll give you the coordinates if you promise me you will not do anything stupid.’  
‘I promise!’  
He only had to utter the correct coordinates for her to exclaim with unhealthy enthusiasm:  
‘See you there!’  
‘Rey, don’t! I went to great length to make sure Hux doesn’t suspect anything. He has already put a tail on me I had to annihilate. You must understand I cannot prevent this from happening. It is beyond my power!’  
He could speak until he was blue at face, for her jolly answer invalidated all of his efforts:  
‘I believe in you, Ben. I believe you are more than you believe. And this is not beyond your power’ she concluded with irritating optimism.

**Author's Note:**

> Comic corner:  
> ‘I also specifically asked for you to be captured alive so that I may personally torture you in order to set an example against other insolently presumptuous scavengers that dare rip off the Supreme Leader’s heart and run away with it.’  
> ‘I remember you sliced Snoke in two...’  
> ‘I wasn’t speaking about Snoke...’


End file.
